Última noche
by Stitchita
Summary: Es hora de partir al torneo. Breve despedida entre la científica y el saiyan.


**Última noche**

* * *

Dragon Ball y los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no me pertenecen, son creaciones de Akira Toriyama.

* * *

Summary. Es hora de partir al torneo. Breve despedida entre la científica y el saiyan.

* * *

Posó su mano sobre la gran cristalera que daba a la gran Capital del Oeste. Luciérnagas veloces atravesaban las largas avenidas y calles, altos edificios se alzaban sobre los carriles flotantes. La noche era oscura y tormentosa: traviesas hileras de gotas resbalaban por el cristal atravesando el reflejo de su palma y siguiendo su camino.

Sus ojos se llenaron, húmedos como aquellas nubes que plagaban el cielo, de lágrimas. Apretó los párpados fuerte: no se permitiría llorar aquella noche. Ya no más.

Tomó los extremos de su bata aterciopelada y los cruzó sobre su pecho, no en un intento de cobijar su desnudez, puesto que a esas alturas ya daba igual, ni tampoco porque tuviese frío. Quería sentirse cobijada, segura. Anhelaba seguir durmiendo junto a él, con su brazo de guerrero rodeándola su cintura y velando por su sueño. Él era la luz de sus noches y sentía que en esos momentos iba a apagarse tortuosamente, como aquellos intentos infructuosos de apagar la vela sobre el pastel que su madre preparaba para ella cuando era una niña en su cumpleaños.

Giró la mitad de su cuerpo, no del todo, para verle de espaldas a contraluz vistiéndose con el traje de batalla que ella diseñó para él, hecho a su medida y para proteger su vida de los enemigos. En esos momentos estaba ajustando sus impecables guantes, ese extraño ritual que siempre seguía: los palpaba, deslizaba su longitud por sus manos curtidas y tiraba del extremo de éste mientras abría y cerraba las manos y sus dedos, para que quedase ajustado a la perfección.

Bulma quedó prendida e hipnotizada de sus movimientos, era una espectadora silenciosa. Tomó la armadura y la deslizó por su cabeza, después estiró el material increíblemente elástico y metió un brazo por la abertura entre el tirante y la parte de la axila, y después el otro. Estiró hacia abajo por su torso hasta que sus hombros tocaron los tirantes amarillos y finalmente se acopló al esculpido pecho.

Vegeta se giró cuando notó el tacto cálido de la mano de Bulma sobre su antebrazo. Bajó sus ojos negros a los azules de ella: estaba claramente intentando aguantar sus lágrimas. Odiaba verla llorar. Y más se odiaba cuando él era la causa.

—¿Puedo?— Señaló las botas que ya tenía en las manos.

El guerrero asintió. Tomó su mano enguantada y le guió hacia la cama, pidiéndole asiento. Obedeció y esperó. Bulma se agachó y tomó con una mano la bota blanca y con la otra su pie. Deslizó el zapato con facilidad, puesto que el material era cómodo. Tomó la otra bota e hizo lo mismo. Pasaron unos segundos en esa posición, ella agachada a sus pies cabizbaja y él mirando cómo era calzado desde arriba, contemplando aquel pequeño gesto.

Un sollozo se escapó de su garganta y quebró. Mierda. Se prometió que no iba a llorar esta noche.

Él frunció el ceño. Mierda. Su corazón se contrajo y sintió una punzada de dolor. Cómo odiaba verla llorar. Se agachó y la alzó hasta sentarla sobre sus rodillas. Ella cubrió su rostro con las manos para que no la viese llorar. Se sentía ridícula, como una niña que su padre tenía que estar consolando porque se había raspado la rodilla al caerse. Por Kamisama, hacía una semana que había nacido su segunda hija, ya era una mujer madura.

Y eso a Vegeta le molestó. Apartó las manos de su cara.

—No te tapes — sonó más duro de lo que pretendía, pero demonios, ¿acaso no confiaba en él? Estaba comportándose como una cría: ya la había visto llorar infinidad de veces, de rabia, de risa y aunque le pese recordarlo, también de tristeza como ahora. Ya no era momento para ocultarle nada.

Bulma enjugó con la manga de su bata los ojos.

—Lo sien…— no pudo terminar la frase porque Vegeta la envolvió en sus brazos. Recostó la cabeza sobre su ancho hombro y cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por su calidez. Era todo lo que necesitaba en este momento. Sintió una luz chispeante volver a prenderse, con tesón. Y comprendió que aquello no era final de nada, no había terminado. Estaba por comenzar. Y ella daría lo mejor de sí para él, como siempre hizo todos estos años.

Permanecieron así unos minutos, no supieron cuántos.

—No te mueras. Tienes una mujer y unos hijos a los que cuidar.

—Hmph. No te vas a librar de mí tan fácil. Espérame.

—Pues claro, idiota.

Vegeta sonrió y Bulma le correspondió guiñando.

Saltó por la barandilla del cuarto y se impulsó hacia el cielo negro, desapareciendo entre las nubes. Ya había dejado de llover.


End file.
